


The Zogist Salute

by derpythefloof



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Holocaust, Its platonic, M/M, Nazi, Nazis being Nazis, Sad times, The Book Thief - Freeform, WWII, Walter being a hedgehog, friendshipping is a thing, jew, king zog I of albania was meant to be included but isn't, markus zusak, max vandenburg - Freeform, walter kugler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpythefloof/pseuds/derpythefloof
Summary: Somehow, in some strange way, there were men behind this man, their blood; red-white-black, flowing in his veins too.And somehow, in some strange way, a Nazi could love a Jew.And be loved right back.All of him.
Relationships: Walter Kugler & Max Vandenburg, Walter Kugler/ Max Vandenburg
Kudos: 3





	The Zogist Salute

The air was bloated with darkness. But even in the darkness the body could be seen. It was a Jew's, with one crooked finger, dark drifts of hair, an almost random birthmark. He had been sloshed out onto the floor, where he now lay sprawled on his back, arms tangled like a black-haired, brown-eyed swastika.  
His name, if names ever really mattered, was Max Vandenburg.

He heard something click far away. Light whispered through the room that always smelled of him.  
"Hey Maxi, I got you some stuff", a man was somehow standing in front of him. For a second the blue eyes and blonde hair made him want to scratch out his own eyes. But then he remembered, as he always did, that this was Walter. Walter Kugler, the best fist fighter in Stuttgart, the best, most perfect-looking Aryan, the best friend a Jew could have.  
"Here", paper crinkled between them, "it's a lot better now that I've gotten in."  
Max hummed. It was better, he thought. But he wasn't sure if it tasted better because of the quality, or simply because he hadn't eaten in so many, many days. He was just chomping down a knot of bread when he stopped. And his mind stretched to include the room, the darkness and Walter.  
"Gotten into what?" crumbs spooled onto the floor. Max didn't look but he knew the dark would swallow them.  
Walter riffled a hand through his hair. "Oh, you know, Maxi. The usual-"  
"The army. You're in the army", Max mumbled.  
Walter leaned closer. "I had to. They're getting too close...it's better...this way", he let the darkness take up the dialogue.  
The Jew said nothing. His hands were talking though, his eyes, the rim of his lips.  


Finally: "I have to get going, Maxi. I'll...be seeing you", Walter stood up but he didn't leave. His hand, his Nazi hand, reached out and found, past the seconds, past the heartbeats, a pale swathe of Jewish cheekbone. And the music of his nails, the filmy twinkling of a thumb print, made Max smile. Darkness whisked through the spaces between his teeth. He quickly stopped.  
Walter didn't. Walter pressed his forehead against Max's, his Aryan hair winding around Jew-black.  
He pasted his blue, blue eyes onto Max's brown; so close they could see the eyes inside their eyes.  
And even though there was no earthly reason for it, Max traced with his tongue; "It's okay Walter. Hitler's okay", onto the dark.

Somehow, in some strange way, there were men behind this man, their blood; red-white-black, flowing in his veins too.  
And somehow, in some strange way, a Nazi could love a Jew.  
And be loved right back.  
All of him.  
By a man named Max Vandenburg.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was supposed to be about King Zog I of Albania and the one thing he did right; letting Jewish refugees into Albania. Buuuut that didn't happen. Still he gets a mention.
> 
> Anyways, my first fic so thanks to all the Max/Walter shippers who inspired me...and I'm really hoping there will be more from you guys!!


End file.
